Currently, foam dispensing firefighting nozzle systems utilize an attached foam tube, into which the fluid flow is directed. When the user wishes to provide a straight stream of foam, a straight tip is provided. When the user wishes to provide a dispersed pattern of foam, a shaper tube tip is attached. The foam tube is attached at a foam dispensing nozzle outlet using perimeter attaching couplers to hold the tube fixedly with the nozzle.